1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to fishing equipment and more specifically devices that are designed to free and retrieve fishing lures that may become snagged or caught on an underwater article.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishing lures are used by fishermen when spin casting. In simple terms, a fishing lure may be a shiny metallic object designed to spin when pulled underwater. One or more single or multiple fishing hooks may be attached to the fishing lure and be a part thereof. Spin casting generally involves a fisherman casting his lure and line into a river or lake and then slowly reeling it back in. Fish are attracted by the lure. Normally, the weight of the lure and additional sinkers, when used, will cause the lure to sink towards or to the bottom of the river or lake. As this happens and as the lure is being reeled in it may become snagged on rocks or debris on the bottom of the river or lake. Normally, there is no way of retrieving the lure once the fishing hook and/or lure has become snagged. From time-to-time a fishing hook may be dislodged or freed simply by yanking on the fishing line. Most of the time a fisherman will simply reel the fishing line in until it snaps, resulting in the loss of the lure.
Over the years, numerous prior art devices have been designed, by fishermen especially, to enable snagged fishing lures to be freed and saved. Like everything else, many of such devices have only limited utility, that is, they can be successfully used on occasion; but all to frequently fail to accomplish what the retrievers were designed to do. Other prior art devices are either too fragile, complicated, or expensive and are therefore unattractive to fishermen in a practical sense.
It is thus the intention of the present invention to provide an improved fishing lure retriever that can be used to successfully retrieve fishing lures that may become snagged on underwater rocks or debris.